The present invention relates to a decorative smoke detector construction consisting of a smoke detector and a decorative plaque mounted thereon.
By way of background, smoke detectors are either mounted on a ceiling or on a wall as far as 16 inches from the ceiling. Smoke detectors usually consist of the smoke detector itself within a outer casing. In the past, there has been a decorative smoke detector consisting of a smoke detector mounted on the front of a decorative back plate which was secured to the wall, but the smoke detector was exposed to view. The back plate of the prior smoke detector consisted of a comic character. However, in the foregoing smoke detector constructions, the smoke detector itself was exposed. Furthermore, the foregoing types of smoke detectors were not used in an instructional sense for the purpose of teaching fire safety, especially to children.